


Zama

by Hessefan



Category: Courtney Novels - Wilbur Smith
Genre: Angst, Blue Horizon, Friendship, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le dijo y él le creyó: "Jim Courtney es un autentico hijo de su padre; aférrate a él como yo me aferré a Tom. Nunca te arrepentirás…", pero estaba ahí, desangrándose por Somoya, de una forma tan literal y metafórica, que por serlo, dolía por dos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zama

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: La Saga Courtney y sus entrañables personajes no me pertenecen, dicha genialidad es de Wilbur Smith. Larga vida al rey (?)  
> Advertencia: Basado en "Horizonte azul", su segunda parte: “La ruta de los vengadores”.

Le dijo y él le creyó: “Jim Courtney es un autentico hijo de su padre; aférrate a él como yo me aferré a Tom. Nunca te arrepentirás…”, pero estaba ahí, desangrándose por Somoya, de una forma tan literal y metafórica, que por serlo, dolía por dos.

Había caminado a su lado, le había sostenido las veces que Jim lo necesitó, pero con el tiempo la distancia de sus pasos fue acrecentándose. Y no podía culparla a Louisa por eso, como tampoco a Somoya.

Agonizando en la litera, Zama se preguntaba qué era lo que había hecho mal para que Jim se olvidara paulatinamente de él. De vez en cuando le regalaba palabras afectuosas, pero superfluas: “Eres como un hermano para mi, Zama; estaría tan perdido sin ti”, pero Zama podía ver en los ojos de Somoya una frialdad que nunca antes había visto.

Eran palabras vacías, que nacían para confortarlo, movidas por la culpa. Porque Jim mismo se daba cuenta de que estaba a una distancia de Zama que le inquietaba. Somoya no era Klebe, ni Zama era Aboli.

Y en esas noches de agonía le reconfortaba la cálida presencia de Intepe, que venía a llenar el hueco que Jim había dejado en su alma. Zama no entendía por qué dolía tanto, ni por qué se sentía así a veces. A veces, porque la mayoría del tiempo Somoya era el Somoya que él había conocido desde que ambos salieron del ceno de sus madres.

Se apoyó en Intepe y gracias a ella pudo curar las heridas. Las del cuerpo y las del corazón. Nunca se lo reprochó a Jim, y siguió adorándolo, y siguió siguiéndole como su padre le había aconsejado, sin importarle si Somoya giraba o no hacia atrás para ver si él le cuidaba las espaldas… como siempre.

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy enojada con Wilbur Smith. No puede ser que al inicio de Horizonte azul nos muestre un trío que promete para después dejar olvidado, completamente, a uno de ellos. El prompt esta vez fue “Sangría”.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
